MegaMan.EXE
Summary MegaMan.EXE is the main protagonist of the Mega Man Battle Network series alongside his NetOp Lan Hikari. While not particularly imposing physically, he nevertheless remains one of the most powerful Navis on the Net and is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He was originally born as Hub Hikari, Lan's twin brother. However, Hub died shortly after birth due to a congenital heart defect, spurring his father, Yuichiro Hikari, to attempt to bind his son's soul to the body of a NetNavi in a last-ditch effort to save his life. As a result, MegaMan was born, serving as his brother's caretaker, best friend, and digital muscle on their many adventures before and after his true identity was revealed. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B to 2-C | 2-C. Higher in Bass Cross and Beast Out | 2-C Name: MegaMan.EXE, Mega, Hub Hikari, King of the Undernet Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Male Age: 10-12 years old Classification: NetNavi, Human-Navi Hybrid, Chosen One, Holder of the Ultimate Program Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Data Manipulation, Expert Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Shown punching out Gutsman in his first appearance), Dark Power (Which allows him to attack and destroy the soul), Tremendous Computer Memory Capacity (Used to store his human DNA and allows him to forcibly assimilate other Data Beings), Black Hole Creation, Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Managed to pull himself back together a few minutes after overloading and being reduced to bits of data that were scattered across the Cyber World), Immortality (Type 3), Ultimate Program (Grants access to most of his transformation abilities and is more adaptable than most other Navis), Can transform and modify his body via Battle Chips and certain power-ups like Double Soul |-|Various Transformations= Additional abilities such as Flight with Battle Chips and Programs, Possible Time Stop with Mega and Giga Class chips, Summoning via Mega Chips, Giga Chips, and Program Advances, Can terraform the surrounding environment into an ocean, grassland, desert, or volcanic region with Battle Chips. Various Elemental Powers and supplementary abilities in Bass Cross. Flight, Air Manipulation, and Feather Projectiles in Falzar form, Fire Breath and Improved defenses in Gregar form, Improved close-combat ability with claws, Massively increased buster speed in Beast Out (Gregar Beast Out's buster is comparable to a Gatling gun in rate of fire compared to base with Falzar Beast Out's only just behind) |-|Bug Style and Full Power (Hub Form)= All from before, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, and Data Manipulation on a Low Multiversal Scale Attack Potency: Solar System level (Knocked out Geo Stelar in the crossover) to Low Multiverse level (Defeated Gospel, whose existence began to warp and merge the Cyber World and the Real World together, and Alpha, who had absorbed Bass and was the previous incarnation of the Cyber World, The Cyber World is filled with countless stars and galaxies in a single portion of it, Mega Man also fought Duo.EXE, whose portion of the Cyber World is from the far off parts of the cosmos as he patrols the entire universe) | Low Multiverse level (Generally stronger than Base, defeated Gospel and Alpha). Higher in Bass Cross and Beast Out (Adds the powers of Bass or a Cybeast to MegaMan's own respectively) | Low Multiverse level (Bug Style destroyed, absorbed, then restored the Cyber World in its entirety, and Hub Form is vastly superior. Databooks state that Hub Form is powerful enough to defeat all of MegaMan's most powerful foes at once with a wave of his hand) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought and defeated Duo, who can be summoned nearly instantaneously across interstellar distances as part of his Mega Chip, fought Geo Stelar who moves at 2.6 Billion C in the crossover, Ran through the entire Cyber World in a short amount of time in the manga) | Massively FTL+ (Utterly dominated Nebula Grey, who easily countered MegaMan and Bass in the movie). Higher in Bass Cross and Beast Out (Shown to be many times faster than base, routinely blitzing the Cybeasts and other foes) | Massively FTL+ (At least 60.4 Quadrillion C via this calc, is vastly superior to his base form, who searched the entire Cyber World in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher (Routinely wields weapons that can grow as large as himself with ease) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Traded blows with Geo Stelar) to Low Multiversal (Comparable to Bass.EXE, who destroyed the Dark Aura, a barrier designed to survive the end of the Cyber World, with a single blow) | Low Multiversal. Higher in Bass Cross and Beast Out | Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from Geo Stelar) to Low Multiverse level (Survived hits from Alpha and was only deleted after self-destructing to destroy the remnants of Alpha and the old net) | Low Multiverse level. Higher in Gregar Beast Out (Built in Super Armor, adds the Cybeast's power to his own) | Low Multiverse level (Designed to survive the end of the Cyber World via the Dark Aura Giga Chip) Stamina: Very high, often forced to fight for long stretches of time in gauntlets against bosses and viruses and survived prolonged fights against powerful foes like Nebula Grey and Bass. However, usage of Hub Style and Beast Out tire him out more quickly and the use of Hub Form exhausts him almost immediately after use Range: Extended melee range with melee Battle Chips. Interplanetary with Mega Buster and ranged Battle Chips | Extended melee range. Low Multiversal in Beast Out (Caused computers all around Cyber City to go haywire simply by roaring, the Cybeasts were known to wander the entire Net, razing any programs they could find along the way) | Extended melee range. Low Multiversal in Bug Style and Hub Form Standard Equipment: Mega Buster and various Battle Chips, Ultimate Program, and Giga Freeze Intelligence: Gifted. Despite his young age, MegaMan.EXE is both studious and an excellent combatant who has experience fighting off hundreds of different kinds of viruses single-handedly and has trumped fighters with decades or even centuries of experience over him. He's an excellent tactician who can come up with well-thought out plans on the fly (as seen when he pacified Spoutman with the help of Number Soul's calculation ability) and dismantled three separate worldwide crime syndicates virtually single-handedly. In addition, he is capable of processing vast amounts of information at a time due to his nature as a NetNavi and mastered most of the abilities in his arsenal within days of acquiring them Weaknesses: MegaMan is reliant on his brother Lan for his supply of Battle Chips. He is somewhat irrational when Lan is in danger (tore Shademan in half with his bare hands after he injured Lan despite the potential consequences) | His elemental weakness changes depending on which form he's using, he is forced out of Double Soul and the Cross System if he takes damage from an attack he's weak to. Bass Cross is an unstable transformation due to the sheer power both Bass and MegaMan possess, limiting the amount of time spent in it, bit of a berserker in the manga (referred to as The Legendary Berserker). He runs the risk of losing control when using Dark Chips or Beast Out for prolonged periods in Beast Out | He cannot maintain Hub Form for very long and Bug Style is uncontrollable, nearly causing the deletion of the Net along with MegaMan himself from absorbing so much data' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Main Attacks *'Mega Buster:' MegaMan's standard weapon. He's capable of firing off blasts at high speed, with each shot being powerful enough to dispatch normal viruses. He can also charge a shot for additional stopping power. In addition, the properties of the charged shot vary with his transformations (i.e. becoming a powerful flamethrower with limited range in Heat Cross) *'Battle Chips:' MegaMan has a large supply of these at his disposal, the majority of which convert MegaMan's arm into a weapon for him to use or create a weapon to throw. However, some of them have less direct effects such as providing flight. Among them, a few have effects that may border on hax level such as the creation of powerful barriers (the infamous Aura and Dark Aura chips are standouts here), intangibility and invisibility (Invis), locking down space around a target so they can't move (Area Grab/Steal), black hole generation (the self-explanatory Black Hole Chip), and instantly terraforming the surrounding area into water, lava, grass, ice, or a special zone that reduces the damage he takes by half (the various stage and seed chips). Several of the Mega and Giga Class chips summon other characters to the battlefield, freezing all opponents in place as the attack occurs (which may or may not be disputed as a time stop or a mere game mechanic) or have even more effective attacks and abilities that are otherwise only available to other characters (such as the aforementioned Dark Aura that was stated to have been designed to last through the destruction of the Cyber World). A list of links to every Battle Chip ever available to MegaMan can be found at the bottom of the page here *'Program Advances:' MegaMan is capable of unleashing extremely powerful attacks called Program Advances if he receives specific Battle Chips in a certain order. They range from energy blades with extreme cutting power (i.e. LifeSword) to powerful beam barrages (i.e. Hyper Burst) to destructive tag team combos (i.e. Double Hero), or just plain unlimited use of a souped-up weapon for a few seconds (i.e. Zeta Cannon) These are usually the most powerful attacks MegaMan can muster outside of his transformations. *'Dark Chips:' A special type of Battle Chip that debuted in the fourth game, they're specially made Battle Chips that are enhanced with Dark Power, making them as powerful as Program Advances. In addition, Dark Power corrupts and eventually destroys the target's and the user's souls with continued use (as reflected in-game by an HP Bug). MegaMan.EXE is one of the only Navis who are able to use them without drawbacks after being forced to succumb to his dark side at one point in time. **'Dark Cannon:' A powerful cannon that deals damage equivalent to Mega's own durability. **'Dark Circle:' Mega locks on to the enemy's position before driving an array of armor-piercing artillery shells into their bodies. **'Dark Drill:' Mega fires off a drill that continually digs into the target, driving them back and shattering any forcefields in the way. **'Dark Invis:' Mega becomes intangible and temporarily goes into a berserk rage, unleashing any abilities he has in stock while becoming completely immune to conventional damage during this time. **'Dark Lance:' Mega summons a row of bamboo spears to impale his foe from behind. **'Dark Meteor:' Mega calls down a barrage of meteorites that annihilate the ground on impact and deal heavy fire-elemental damage to those struck. **'Dark Plus:' Mega greatly increases the potency of his next Battle Chip, working particularly well with multi-hit chips like Dark Vulcan. **'Dark Recover:' Mega heals all of his injuries, restoring him to peak condition. **'Dark Sound:' Mega summons a virus that plays a demonic tune, completely paralyzing all enemies who hear it. **'Dark Spreader:' A one-shot attack that bombards a massive area with powerful projectiles. **'Dark Sword:' A powerful blade that culls the life of its target, dealing damage equal to the vitality of the target for an instant kill or simply dealing massive damage should they already be weakened. **'Dark Thunder:' Mega fires off a slow-moving ball of electricity that paralyzes foes struck. **'Dark Tornado:' Mega generates a massive twister that repeatedly buffets the target with darkness-infused winds. **'Dark Vulcan:' An armor-penetrating 24-hit attack that leaves the enemy paralyzed while being shot full of darkness-infused rounds. **'Dark Wide:' Mega fires off a wave of water that passes through all obstacles, cleaving right through any unfortunate to be in the line of fire. *'Giga Freeze:' An immensely powerful program that can only be wielded by a select few "Chosen Ones". Designed as a failsafe against the immensely powerful Alpha, it is able to play nearly any program in stasis instantly for all eternity. Serenade.EXE claims that the program is capable of freezing the entire Net solid. Its full capability is never seen since its only on-screen use is against Bass, who resisted it casually with a single hand due to having knowledge of it prior to the engagement as well as being a Chosen One himself. It was also never used against Alpha since the primordial being had grown powerful enough to absorb Bass, rendering the program useless against the beast. A full list of Program Advances can be found here. Transformations MegaMan.EXE has utilized a variety of transformations throughout the series, with the properties of each variation of the ability varying from game to game. HeatGutsStyle.png|HeatGuts Style WoodShieldStyle.png|WoodShield Style AquaCustomStyle.png|AquaCustom Style ElecTeamStyle.png|ElecTeamStyle MMHeatShadow.png|HeatShadow Style ElecGroundStyle.png|ElecGroundStyle MMBugStyleRender.png|Bug Style MegaManHubStyle.png|Hub Style *'Style Change:' MegaMan is able to change into a variety of different forms with varying abilities and elemental affinities with the Style Change program. **'Guts Style:' An attack-oriented Style Change, it greatly enhances his physical strength and durability, allowing him to shrug off most attacks while continuing his own. It also drastically increases the power of the Mega Buster, giving it the ability to smash through guards and bypass attack reflection abilities as well as turning it into a powerful Gatling gun when required. The HeatGuts, or the Fire-element version, is the most frequent depiction of this Style Change, giving MegaMan access to a powerful flamethrower that deals double damage against those associated with Wood and plants as well as resistance to heat and access to the Big Red Wave and Salamander Battle Chips. **'Shield Style:' A defense-oriented Style Change, it gives MegaMan an arm-mounted shield that can block, nullify, and reflect most oncoming attacks. It also provides him with a barrier that will block any one attack before shattering. The most frequent depiction of this Style Change is WoodShield or the Wood-element version. This gives him the ability to generate powerful twisters at will that deal double damage against Elec-type enemies and passively healing his wounds while he's standing in densely forested or grassy areas. It also gives him access to the powerful Gaia Sword and Gaia Blade Battle Chips. **'Custom Style:' A Style Change that focuses on chaining together powerful combos and Program Advances, it allows him to multiply the effects of any Battle Chip Lan inserts in to quickly generate Program Advances and even combining them for even greater power. The most frequent depiction of this Style Change is AquaCustom Style, giving MegaMan traction in icy areas and turning his Charge Shot into a Bubble Shot that charges quickly and can hit behind the one struck by it. This attack deals double damage against Fire-type enemies. He also gains access to the Freeze Bomb and Fountain Battle Chips. **'Team Style:' A Style Change focused around borrowing the powers of his fellow Navis, it grants him the ability to summon his allies for one-off attacks, such as Roll.EXE's Roll Flash before having her heal his injuries. He can also integrate the data of other Navis into himself to take on their powers, combining with Glyde.EXE to gain the ability to fly and use Glyde's cannon. ElecTeam is the most frequent depiction of this Style Change, turning his Charge Shot into a Zap Ring that paralyzes the target on hit and nullifying the effects of magnetism against him. This attack is normally rather weak, but it deals double damage against Water-type enemies. This Style Change also gives him access to the Sparker and Bolt Battle Chips. **'Ground Style:' A Style Change focused on terraforming the environment to his advantage. He can transform the floor into Holy Panels that halve the damage he takes, grass panels that are quickly set ablaze and double the effectiveness of Fire-type Battle Chips should the target be standing on them, Lava Panels that burn those who aren't resistant to heat, and Ice Panels whose slippery surface makes them difficult to gain any traction on. Those standing on an ice panel when struck by an Aqua-type attack will be frozen solid, causing them to take double the normal amount of damaging from Breaking-type attacks like hammers and other applications of drilling or extreme blunt force. The Mega Buster will also smash the ground beneath anything struck by it, making it impossible to linger on the shattered without falling through and instantly causing it to break away once the pressure is released. ElecGround is the most frequent depiction of this Style Change, turning his Charge Shot into a Zap Ring that paralyzes the target on hit and nullifying the effects of magnetism against him. This attack is normally rather weak, but it deals double damage against Water-type enemies. This Style Change also gives him access to the Sparker and Bolt Battle Chips. **'Shadow Style:' A Style Change oriented on stealth and guerilla tactics, it replaces MegaMan's Charge Shot with the ability to turn invisible and intangible at will, rendering it impossible to harm him with conventional attacks while he can easily strike back. It also grants him the Shadow Shoes and Float Shoes abilities, allowing him to stealthily hover off the ground and avoid the effects of pressure-triggered traps and hazardous areas. HeatShadow, or the Fire-element version, is the most frequent depiction of this Style Change, improving MegaMan's resistance to heat and access to the Big Red Wave and Salamander Battle Chips. **'Bug Style:' A tremendously powerful form that allowed MegaMan to assimilate the entire Net at one point and later restore it when he came back to his senses (but nearly perished from the sheer amount of data absorbed). **'Hub Style/Hub.Bat:' His strongest Style Change, formed from his status as a Navi with human DNA. It gives him the powers of all of his other Styles aside from Bug Style combined without the type weaknesses. The strain of maintaining it cuts his natural durability in half, but the overwhelming power it provides more than makes up for it. FireSoul.png|Fire/Torch Soul GutsSoul.png|Guts Soul RollSoul.png|Roll Soul WindSoul.png|Wind Soul ThunderSoul.png|Thunder Soul AquaSoul.png|Aqua Soul MetalSoul.png|Metal Soul WoodSoul.png|Wood Soul JunkSoul.png|Junk Soul KnightSoul.png|Knight Soul ChaosKnight.png|Knight Chaos ShadowSoul.png|Shadow Soul ShadowChaos.png|Shadow Chaos TomahawkSoul.png|Tomahawk Soul ChaosTomahawk.png|Tomahawk Chaos NumberSoul.png|Number Soul ChaosNumber.png|Number Chaos ToadSoul.png|Toad Soul ChaosToad.png|Toad Chaos ColonelSoul.png|Colonel Soul ChaosColonel.png|Colonel Chaos MagnetSoul.png|Magnet Soul MagnetChaos.png|Magnet Soul GyroSoul.png|Gyro Soul ChaosGyro.png|Gryo Chaos NapalmSoul.png|Napalm Soul ChaosNapalm.png|Napalm Chaos MeddySoul.png|Meddy Soul ChaosMeddy.png|Meddy Chaos SearchSoul.png|Search Soul ChaosSearch.png|Search Chaos ProtoSoul.png|Proto Soul ProtoChaos.png|Proto Chaos *'Double Soul:' Allows him to temporarily take on the abilities of a Navi he has a deep friendship with by sacrificing a Battle Chip (or by using the appropriate Navi Chip in the anime). As a result, he gains many of their attacks (i.e. ProtoMan's Wide Sword Charge Shot) and their supplementary abilities (i.e. ProtoMan's Proto Shield). He also gains their weaknesses, rendering him vulnerable to being forced out of Double Soul if hit with an element he's weak to. It also has a time limit on its use in the games. **'Chaos Unison:' When invoked with a Dark Chip, MegaMan can enter Chaos Unison, an even more powerful version (with an even shorter time limit) that allows him to use a Dark Chip's powers without risk of injury through his charge shot. However, should he mistime the release of the attack he runs the risk of summoning a dark clone of himself to attack him for thirteen seconds. He can only use each one of his Double Soul forms (Chaos Unisons included) once per battle. A full list of Double Souls can be found here. GoldBassCross.png|Gold Bass Cross SilverBassCross.png|Silver Bass Cross *'Bass Cross:' A transformation that may or may not be related to the Cross System that appeared in the sixth game. As its name would imply, it grants MegaMan access to a variety of powers wielded by his rival, Bass.EXE. Along with incredible speed and strength that surpasses anything the Navis were capable of their own, MegaMan is granted access to Bass's devastating and nigh-undodgeable Buster Rake, Hell's Rolling, and Darkness Overload attacks (the latter of which is especially notable due to being the single most powerful achievable attack in the entire series) along with Bass's levitation ability, allowing him to easily overpower Nebula Grey in the movie. The golden version seems to focus more on raw physical ability in the movie while the silver version prioritizes Bass's special attacks. However, it has been stated that no single body should be able to contain the power of two Ultimate Programs, rendering the transformation unstable and nearly deleting both Navis by the battle's end. The full article on this transformation can be found here. *'Sol Cross:' A transformation that only appeared in the DS edition of the fifth game, Sol Cross grants MegaMan the powers of Solar Boy Django, allowing him to manipulate sunlight for various techniques, such as healing, energy beams, and boosting the power of his attacks. In addition, he is able to invoke the power of the sun for purification purposes, allowing him to exorcise demons, vampires, and other beings who shun the light with ease. This form also arms MegaMan with Django's Gun del Sol, allowing him to emit arcs of solar energy across a wide area. HeatCross.png|Heat Cross SlashCross.png|Slash Cross ElecCross.png|Elec Cross KillerCross.png|Erase/Killer Cross ChargeCross.png|Charge Cross AquaCross.png|Aqua Cross TenguCross.png|Tengu Cross TomahawkCross.png|Tomahawk Cross GroundCross.png|Ground Cross DustCross.png|Dust Cross *'Cross-System:' An ability similar Double Soul that appeared in the sixth game, it has no requirements outside of the preliminary friendship and link stage, making it a more convenient ability. It also suffers the same type-advantage weakness as Double Soul and its one use of a form per battle rule. Unlike Double Soul, the Cross System can be combined with Beast Out for even more firepower, granting him all of the abilities of Beast Out while retaining the elemental affinities and supplemental abilities of the Cross selected. GregarBeastOut2.png|Gregar Beast Out HeatCrossBeast.png|Heat Beast Cross SlashBeastCross.png|Slash Beast Cross ElecBeastCross.png|Elec Beast Cross EraseCrossBeast.png|Erase/Killer Beast Cross ChargeCrossBeast.png|Charge Beast Cross BeastOverGregar.jpg|Gregar Beast Over FalzarBeastOut2.png|Falzar Beast Out AquaCrossBeast.png|Aqua Beast Out TenguCrossBeast.png|Tengu Beast Cross TomahawkBeastCross.png|Tomahawk Beast Cross GroundBeastCross.png|Ground Beast Cross DustCrossBeast.png|Dust Beast Cross BeastOverFalzar.jpg|Falzar Beast Over *'Beast Out:' This function allows MegaMan to tap into the power of the Cybeast sealed within him to temporarily utilize its powers. Both the Gregar and Falzar transformations increase his power and speed dramatically, grant him claws to attack his foes at close range, and boosts the power of his Battle Chips even further. He is only able to use it for a limited time though, exhausting him physically and emotionally in the process of keeping the Cybeast locked away. If invoked once again while exhausted he loses control and enters a state called Beast Over, rendering him invincible and uncontrollable while remaining able to use any Battle Chips inserted prior to activation. After it runs out MegaMan is left in an extremely vulnerable state with his health constantly depleting and rendering him unable to enter any other transformations. Key: Base | Various Transformations | Bug Style and Full Power (Hub Form) Others Notable Victories: Superman (Pre-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (2-C versions used and speed was equalized) White Bomberman (Bomberman) Bomberman's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 2-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Zen'ō (Dragon Ball) Zen'ō's Profile (MegaMan.EXE was bloodlusted and both were at 2-C) Ness (Earthbound) Ness's Profile (Both were at their strongest and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Heroes Category:Element Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Hybrids Category:Matter Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Data Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Good Characters